rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Caroline Cordovin/History
Events *Airship Heist Battles Background Caroline Cordovin is in charge of the Atlesian Military base in Argus. At some point, she flagged Maria Calavera on the additional screening list due to Maria attempting to bring contraband aboard. The two have had poor relations ever since. After the events of the 40th Vytal Festival, James Ironwood orders the borders of Atlas to be closed and thus Cordovin carried out his orders, restricting transportation between Mistral and Atlas. ''RWBY'' Protecting Argus When Jaune Arc, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie visit hoping to be allowed to travel to Atlas, Cordovin rejects them. The next day, Cordovin answers when Team RWBY, Qrow Branwen and Maria attempt to do the same. Annoyed by the group, as well as being incensed by her longtime enemy Maria, Cordovin speaks pridefully about Atlas' mission in Argus and dismisses their pleas, only willing to allow Weiss Schnee to go to Atlas without her companions. Later, Cordovin accepts Weiss into the military base under the impression she wished to return to Atlas. Upon learning Weiss and Maria actually planned to hijack the Manta airship and escort the heroes to Atlas, Cordovin erupts with anger, saying that she will make an example out of them. Instead of calling for fighters, she personally pilots a Colossus and gives chase to the heroes. Cordovin battles the heroes on the Argus coastline. With the Colossus, she shoots rockets and blasts of earth, ice and lightning Dust at them, but she struggles to hit her opponents since the Colossus is designed for large targets, not smaller, more agile ones. She shoots ice Dust at the party on the coast, only to find that Weiss blocked it by manipulating the ground as a shield. The heroes hatch a plan behind the barrier, and Cordovin is incensed when they initiate an attack together. She successfully defends herself against several attacks with hard light Dust as a shield, but Ren and Qrow find and destroy the shield generator. Maria, piloting the stolen airship, launches a missile at Cordovin, but she catches it with the Colossus' hand and throws it back at Maria, hitting the airship. The airship survives and Cordovin continues her attack on Maria and Oscar. She later receives a call from the base, but ignores it when Maria pushes her to prepare her missiles. Upon seeing Ruby readying Crescent Rose to fire, Cordovin quickly retracts the missiles and counters with a lightning Dust blast that electrocutes the airship and makes it crash land on the cliffside. Approaching Ruby, Cordovin demands surrender but receives a refusal from Ruby, along with an accusation of abusing her powers to look down on others instead of protecting them. Irritated, Cordovin aims the cannon at Ruby with lightning Dust, but is shocked when the Huntress dashes inside the cannon and fires at the Dust, causing the ice and earth Dust to explode and spread all over the cannon. Cordovin desperately tries to pull up the cannon but fails due to the weight of the Dust. She then calls the base and angrily demands all of the forces to come and attack the group. However Cordovin is shocked to learn that Argus is in danger because of an incoming Leviathan. With the Leviathan and countless Sphinx and Manticore Grimm heading towards Argus, and the Colossus out of commission, Cordovin immediately shifts blame towards Ruby and her group. However, she does comes back to help the group after Ruby's Silver Eyes had little effect on the Leviathan, saying she had sworn to help the people. Using the now one-armed Colossus's drill, she successfully kills it, and in return for helping Argus, she allows the group to travel to Atlas, noting that her higher-ups probably will not notice that a ship went missing in her report regarding the attack before running off to help fight off the remaining Grimm still flying around. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Dead End" *"Stealing from the Elderly" *"The Lady in the Shoe" *"Seeing Red" *"Our Way" Category:History pages